Viviendo Con Los Sakamaki's
by CamiCM
Summary: Yui Komori se afrenta a su nueva vida como miembro de la familia Sakamaki, aunque, ¿Seguirá sintiéndose segura luego de que los seis vampiros con los que vive cambien drásticamente sus sentimientos hacia ella?


La bañera es el único lugar en esta mansión en el cuál me siento relajada. En este sitio casi no existe la privacidad y solo tengo pocos momentos al día para mí intimidad.

El agua cubre mis oídos y dejo que la tibia temperatura alivie mis malestares, al poco tiempo, las continuas mordidas causadas por los 6 insaciables vampiros comienzan a doler. Mi cuello, brazos y piernas están marcadas.

—¿Yui?— pregunta Reiji al otro lado de la puerta, eso provoca que despierte de mi trance —Tendremos visitas hoy. Por favor, vístete de manera presentable.— pide.

—Si— aclaro —. ¿Y los demás?

—Rayos, que obtusa [1] puedes llegar a ser— dice en lo que parece un intento de susurro —. No te debería de importar.

Escucho la suela de sus zapatos resonar y alejarse por el pasillo, señal de que se ha ido.

La verdad de todo esto es que no se me da mal vivir con los Sakamaki, trato de encajar, llevarme bien con ellos. Creo que eso es lo que más me agobia.

Aún no logro comprender porque los muchachos sufren en silencio. Cuando encuentras su punto débil, te ven con una mirada que solo transmite una cosa: Desesperación.

Salgo del baño envuelta solamente en una toalla rosa pastel y entro a mi habitación, encuentro un vestido rojo carmesí con vuelos a los costados tendido en mi cama, en el suelo están unos tacones del mismo color del vestido con rubíes en las puntas.

Junto al vestido hay una nota:

"¡Hey, Panqueque! Quizás te habrás enterado que está noche hay una cena importante para nosotros, aunque también lo sea para ti ;)

Bueno, la cosa es que pasaba por las tiendas nocturnas de la ciudad y ví este conjunto. Pensé en ti inmediatamente.

Amaría que lo usarás, el rojo es mi color favorito, además que me ha costado un dineral.

Tu Señor, Ayato."

Suspiro cansada ante los coqueteos de Ayato, ignoro el asunto y me coloco la ropa y los zapatos.

Al verme al espejo quedo satisfecha con mi apariencia, no valoro mucho mi personalidad y mucho menos me considero bonita. Pero me siento segura con esto, me sonrojo un poco al ver como el corsé del vestido hace mi pecho voluminoso.

Abro el segundo cajón de mi mesita de noche y contemplo una foto mía de bebé, en ella mi padre me tiene en brazos y estoy rodeada por mi crucifijo de plata.

Sonrío al verme retratada, siento una respiración muy cerca de mi oreja.

—Bitch-chan... ¿Porqué te vistes así? ¿Acaso quieres provocarme? Sabes que el rojo nos vuelve locos.— dice Raito susurrando y viendo cada parte de mi cuerpo desvergonzadamente.

—Raito, ahora no— digo levantándome, guardo la pequeña foto de vuelta en su sitio y camino hacia la puerta. El ríe y me aprisiona contra la puerta. Suelto un pequeño quejido de dolor.

—Ayudenme.— logro pedir en un susurro apagado. Acerca sus afilados colmillos a mi hombro, un escalofrío recorre toda mi columna vertebral.

—Me encanta que pidas ayuda, hazlo más, haces que me excite mucho, no te detengas.— pide con voz excitada.

—¡Ah!— grito de desesperación y levanto la palma de mi mano, un golpe seco se escucha en toda la habitación, lo que confirma mis temores.

He golpeado a Raito.

El retrocede algunos pasos y me mira con furia, la marca de mi mano resalta su mejilla.

Oigo unos pasos correr hacia la habitación. Un Ayato preocupado abre la puerta mientras que Reiji, Subaru y Kanato presencian la escena como si de un asesinato de tratara.

—¡Yui! ¿Estás bien?— se dirige Reiji hacia mi... ¿Nervioso?

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Querías hacerle daño, no?!— Ayato toma de la camisa a Raito. El último le propina un puñetazo en el estómago y comienza un pelea de jalones de cabello y patadas.

—¡Detenganse!— reclama Reiji, aunque los dos hacen caso omiso. Se acerca a Raito e intenta separarlos al igual que Kanato. Yo solo observo boquiabierta la fuerza que poseen.

«¡Paren de una vez!» grito en mi interior.

La puerta se abre de golpe, en ella está un Shu vestido con esmoquín, su semblante es serio.

—Disculpen la intromisión, muchachos— absolutamente todos volteamos a verlo y nos quedamos paralizados en nuestras posiciones —. Ha llegado la visita de esta noche.

Se aparta dejando ver detrás suyo a un hombre apuesto, cabello claro y anteojos de armazón. Tiene los mismos ojos que Reiji. Lo he visto en algunos programas de televisión.

¿Acaso es...?

—Yui— llama mi atención Shu —. El es Tougo Sakamaki— hace una referencia con su mano.

¿Sakamaki?

—Nuestro padre.— concluye.

Oh Rayos.

 ** _[1] Obtusa_** : hace referencia a lo torpe o tonto que es una persona, que le cuesta trabajo entender las cosas.


End file.
